gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ransac Strike
History Born on August 3rd, 2290 AD, Ransac was the first perfected Super Soldier from the HRL. Created using the heavily modified DNA of lead Genetic Scientist, Karith. He was originally intended to test new mobile suits and fight alongside Soma Peries. After refusing to follow orders, however, he was to be terminated. Refusing to accept death and allow the Super Human Institute to create someone else like him. Ransac made a desperate escape from the institute, stealing a Tieren and destroying the remaining mobile suits within the base before fleeing for the city. When he arrived at the city, Ransac destroyed the Tieren and intended to escape to the orbital elevator. Unfortunatly the Super Human Institute was ahead of him. The entire city had been alerted to his escape, under the pretense of an escaped murderer, and was now on high alert. Whats more, the transit station to the orbital elevator was shut down in response. Desperate, Ransac attempted to steal a car to continue his escape. But when he broke into the station he was trapped by gunfire. At this time, Longshot revealed himself and rescued Ransac. After a brief attempt to escape, both were trapped and surrounded by the police before being rescued by Strafe in the GNC-2 Agas. After this Ransac was brought before Star Strike and began extensive training for over a year. During this time he became the pilot to the GNSS-1D Rush Gundam. Ransac would use the Rush Gundam for shadow operations under Celestial Being while avoiding all contact with anyone outside of Star Strike. After the Human Reform League was forced to shut down the Super Human Institute, things began to turn for Ransac. Karith, after a full year of hunting for him, planning to use his DNA to create more perfected super soliders, was able to discover his location through the use of Milliardo Consulo, the only surviving clone of Ransac. This lead Star Strike to eventually declare war on Karith, whos agenda of seeking revenge on Celestial Being endangered them all. After the defeat of Celestial Being by the Earth Federation, and the defeat of Karith's Army, Ransac lost contact with Star Strike. During this time he briefly worked alongside Setsuna F Seiei, another former Gundam Meister, both teaming up to survive. Eventually they split paths when Setsuna used the mass driver in the abandonded Africa Base to head into space to intercept A-LAWS, leaving Ransac to destroy the driver to ensure nobody could pursue. After destroying the mass driver, Ransac placed the Rush Gundam into hiding. He intended to sabotage a mobile suit factory for A-LAWS, and the presence of a Gundam would blow his cover immediatly. After breaking into the factory, he was intercepted by an unexpected ally, Syrene Gaze. Syrene explained how the factory was a cover for Star Strike, who had been forced to produce mobile suits for the ESF for additional funding. After this, Ransac returned to active duty, returning the Rush Gundam to Star Strike. Ransac returned to discover he was to pilot the new Gundam Executus, an experimental mobile suit designed to test the original theory behind the Twin Drive. Ransac would use the Executus to secretly battle the Innovators and A-LAWS. During his time of piloting the Executus, and later it's successor, Guardian Gundam, Ransac evolved into a True Innovator, making him the second known evolved human. During the ELS War, Ransac would pilot the Guardian Gundam and it's succesor, the Perfect Guardian, which were designed entirely to match Ransac in every possible way. During this time Ransac would fully develop his potential as an Innovator, surpassing even Setsuna F Seiei in some ways. Ransac was present during the final battle against the ELS, in which he put the Gundam to great use, annilating many of the ELS before Setsuna breached the gap between the two races, allowing full communication and understanding between each other. After Star Strike was disbanded with Celestial Being, Ransac was placed into cold sleep within a hidden astroid base alongside the Traveller, Perfect Guardian, and the other Star Strike Gundam Meisters, minus Strafe. This was to ensure that someone could revive Celestial Being should the need arise. Skills Mobile Suit Pilot: Ransac was an extraordinary MS Pilot, able to pilot nearly any mobile suit without issue. He was able to pilot a Tieren and later the Rush Gundam, the former without any previous training and the latter with no previous experience with the Gundam. During the War against Karith, Ransac's skills developed to where he could evenly match highly advanced pilots such as Milliardo Consulo. These skills would further develop after his return to Star Strike. Quantum Brainwaves: As a Super Soldier, Ransac was a C-Class Quantum Brainwave user. His quantum brainwaves were unique compared to other examples though. His quantum brainwaves were super sensitive to highly concentrated and super charged GN-Particles. This caused him to undergo Innovation when the 00 Raiser first utilized it's powerful Trans Am System, despite being nowhere near it at the time. He would develop A-Class Quantum Brainwaves upon his evolution to True Innovator. This made him the first Super Soldier/Innovator Hybrid, making him unique among those like him. His level of control was such that he was able to operate both a mobile suit and multiple remote weaponry merely with his mind without trouble. It was this level of control that made Ransac the perfect pilot for the Guardian Gundam. Personality Ransac despised war due to the fact he was created to fight as a living weapon and not as an actual person. When faced with a new challenge, he would first observe the issue from afar if possible, then charge straight at it without a second thought. Initially Ransac was cautious around others. This was because of his treatment at the Super Human Institute as a weapon, not a person. After his fellow pilots earned his trust, Ransac developed a less cautious personality, able to relax around his fellow pilots. But on the battlefield he was a nightmare to behold, using his piloting skills against his foes with great skill and effect. Mobile Suits Gundam Rush Gundam Executus Guardian Gundam Perfect Guardian Quotes "I hate people like him" Ransac after his battle with Ali Al Saachez "I'm still alive! And for that reason alone, i'll win!" Photo Gallery Ransacs helmet.jpg|Ransac's Helmet Ransac16 03:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Anno Domini